S15 episode 14
'Reese wins final immunity ' Cameron: I know I'm probobly done, I can beat Reese in the finals, I don't think Rodney can, Reese is a very vicious calculated player and I think he is a great player, I do believe me and him are the two best of the sixteen that were on the island and I'm trying to convince him that Rodney is more well liked then him and will probobly win, if Reese believes me and votes off Rodney maybe I'm giving Reese too much credit Rodney: I am going to the final 2 baby I did it, I don't have immunity but Reese just dislikes Cameron too much and I mean he just straight up likes me, because the social game is the most important part of the game and I've mastered it, and that's why I'm like 80 percent sure I'm going to win the game Reese: I am so happy right now this is it, I've been working my ass off 38 days, I've been playing harder and better then any of the other fifteen and now I've done it in the final 2 with immunity and I can take to the end whoever I want and ask me like 10 days ago I would take Cameron to the end but I think the biggest flaw in my game is not realising how good Cameron actually was, but now it's no doubt in my mind what to do, because one way I'm pretty damn sure I win and one way I don't know it will be pretty close FINAL WORDS Some guys come on here bitter, and I thought I would of been but I'm so damn proud of the game I played so damn proud that I got got to play the greatest game ever. Thanks FINAL JURY Lex: Well guys congratulations you did it final 2, I want to know what did you do better then the other guy Rodney: I socialised, I talked to people I figured out what people were thinking, I put the pieces together without me Reese couldn't do as wel Reese: I can make a whole list of stuff I did better, first I was myself I wasn't a phony like Rodney, I think while I was not as friendly like Rodney I played socially enough to need what I need to know and I made all the strategic moves I made the alliance with you I chose to go with the blue alliance over you and made all the big decisions I ran this game and Rodney didn't Evan: Both of you played very well clearly you are in the final 2 both of you left me with a bad taste in my mouth, now people hate bitter players convince me why I should over look my bitterness towards you Reese: Evan I think of all people you can respect I played this game with everything I got, I didn't play with my heart on my sleeve, as I'm not an emotional guy but this is the most emotional and hardworking experience of my life you may be bitter about what I did personally but look what I did overall to deserve this not just one move against you Rodney: Evan a lot of guys pre merge can say they got beat but not by the best you can say you got beat by me, who I believe was the best, I think you shouldn't be bitter towards me because were you Reese really friends, me and you are friends why vote for someone you don't even like Caleb: Damn guys you didn't, You both I think played actual good games, I don't like either of you, I think Reese is right Rodney is a complete phony and Reese is just cold, I really am having troubles voting on your game and who you are as people.so give me one aspect of your real life and how you applied it to real life Rodney: I've been saying this the whole time my social game is my strong point, trying and calling me phony is garbage, sure I've been using my social game to help my status but that's how you play survivor, and in real life I am a very social guy love talking to people love people that's who I am Reese: Determined. In real life I work an office job, and I started when I was 21 there and have been promoted 3 times since being there because I am so determined to be the best and more importanly support my family, my family is everything that's what keeps me determined that's how I kept determination through this game to win this money for my family Frankie: You guys are both super huge bullshitters and I respect that, that's why I'm here and your not, I don't even have any questions I have a pretty good idea who I want to vote I just want to tell both of you congratulations Hayden: Jury Votes Lex: Reese Evan: Reese Caleb: Reese Frankie: Reese Hayden: Reese Rick: Rodney Cameron: Reese REESE WINS SURVIVOR SEASON 15